A Nightmares Gem
by leon0666
Summary: A little filly has had a bad start but a single gem could turn this innocent filly into something more...


**To anyone who reads or follows my stories this story has been stuck in my head for the last few weeks so I thought I would share it with yall, so enjoy or dont its your decision**

* * *

A little filly was playing around in a field, the sun was shining, the gentle breeze slowly made the flowers sway back and forth, the smell of dew was still in the air, the filly was a unicorn with a dark violet coat, her mane was silver with streaks of black going through it, the filly was unfortunately was without her cutiemark but that did not bother her none, because it meant that she could do what she wanted till she found it and followed her destiny

The fillies name was Silent Moon, she enjoyed playing around during the day but the night was so tranquil and beautiful, one night Silent went to her usual spot near a lake and laid on her belly, she watched the water slowly get the reflection of the rising moon, as the rose so did her smile, Silent looked around and saw flashes of light all around her,

Silent jumped to her hooves and looked at the lights as they flickered on and off, she knew already that firefly's enjoyed the night as much as she did, she trotted to an old oak tree that sat in the middle of the field and looked closer at it, on the tree was to two initials in a heart, the first one was GB while the other was EF, Silent knew her parents met here and put this here to show their love for each other even after their passing

*Flashback 3 months ago*

Silent Moon was a happy filly but one day that all changed with simple mistake that caused a lot of trouble and pain for others, Silent loved daring do books and would read them throughout the night and sometimes into the next day, but she left a candle burning in her room when she snuck out to read by the oak,

A breeze entered her room and slowly blew some of the flame to hit a nearby curtain and made it catch fire and the flame slowly spread through the room, Silent Moon had a secret hole underneath the tree that she would go, it had all the makings of being another home away from home, little did she know that it was going to be just that,

A scream rang out through the silent night, Silent's ears picked up on it and bolted out from under a root to see the cottage was fully engulfed in flames, she started running towards the inferno with the hopes of helping her parents, but she was stopped by a local Pegasus, he towered over her and held her back from entering the cottage, a few other pegasi flew over the house with rainclouds and gave each cloud a good buck,

Even as the rain poured down on the cottage Silent struggled to enter the now destroyed cottage in hopes of finding her parents ok but that hope was dashed when one of the pegasi came out shaking his head to the captain, Silent still screamed at the top of her lungs praying to Celestia that the Pegasus was wrong, that they were fine but that news never came,

She finally broke free of the captains grasp and sped off away with tears in her eyes, in her mind she knew she was the one that caused her parents death, the captain gave chase after the small filly in fear of her getting hurt, Silent ran into the forest to get to her own retreat, the captain continued his pursuit he preferred to fly but if he did that he would lose sight of the small filly in a heart beat

Silent made it to the clearing before the captain because of her small frame made slipping between branches a breeze, she slide into her hole underneath the old oak, the captain finally broke through the tree line to see nothing but the night sky and clear field with the old oak, he walked towards the oak and looked around trying to find Silent, but he had no luck he knew it would be easier to find her in the day

Silent listened as the captains hoof steps slowly grew more quiet as he left, once the quiet finally surrounded Silent she started to let her tears and cries lose, she curled up into a little ball and started to cry while wrapping her tail around herself to help relieve some of the stress of what just happened to her parents

*Present time*

A single tear left her eye and slowly ran down her cheek and dropped onto the grass below, she knew she needed to be strong for her own sake and it would be what her parents would of wanted her to do, she quickly picked up on what was edible and what to stay clear of, she lived off the land for a few months and made some friends with the local wildlife,

She actually made friends with a pack of timber wolves when out scavenging, she came across a timber wolf pup who had its lower halve crushed underneath a boulder, she tried to push it but it didn't even budge, she used her magic and it only moved it a small ways, soon a growling was heard behind her and she spun around to see an adult timber wolf, she backed away slowly but was met with another growl and heard a few more, soon she was surrounded with four different wolves,

Silent backed up into the boulder that was holding down the pup, the first wolf walked up to the pup and started to nuzzle its cheek, then the wolf started to push against the rock in an attempted to push it out of the way, Silent knew that even if they wanted her dead, she was raised to help woodland creatures,

so which her goal in mind she turned and started to push on the boulder also, the parent looked at the other wolves and nodded, they walked over and started to push against the boulder, it slowly started to move but not by much, so Silent used her magic to help also, the boulder finally moved off the pup and it rolled down a slope into a trench with a loud thump heard from the impact,

The wolf pup slowly put itself back together and stood up, the parent was over joyed to have its pup back and started to nuzzle against the pup, but the happy moment ended when one of the wolves attention was focused on Silent again, Silent jumped back at the sudden noice and saw that one of the wolves were eyeing her with a hunger in her eyes, she started to back away towards the trench

Wolf pounced towards Silent with its mouth opened wide to bite through her neck, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to hit her but it never came as a thunk was heard, Silent opened her eyes to see the attacking wolf gets hit in the side my the parent, the parent let out a few growls and barks, the attacking wolf backed off and Silent let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, the pup walked up to her and started to nuzzle her side she smiled and nuzzled back,

Now the wolf pup follows her around most of the time and she doesn't mind it one bit, having a friend with her is always good, one day she was in the forest with her faithful pup in tow, she came up onto a familiar spot, the trench, but by the looks of it the old rope bridge seemed to have been fixed and being the curious little filly she was, she crossed the bridge with the pup on her back, she came to a castle that seemed to have seen some resent activity, she walked into the throne room and saw that there was pieces of blue clothing or armor littered the floor

She walked up to a chest plate that seemed to have a gem in the center of it, she reached out to the gem and lightly touched it, it was cold to the touch, but the gem came out with little effort, as soon as the gem was released from the socket the chest plate fell apart, she looked at it in her hoof, the pup she came to call splinter was sniffing around the area,

Silent looked over to see splinter messing around with some stuff like a strange ball but her thoughts were cut short as she felt the coolness slowly creeping down her foreleg, she turned and her eyes went wide at the sight of the gem was oozing a black ooze that was now traveling to her chest,

Silent tried to pull off the now ooze but it just quickened its process, it slowly engulfed her chest and slowly swallowed up her hind legs and tail, it finally started the slow process of swallowing up her head, her thoughts were running wild in her head but one stood out the most, 'is this how I die' the darkness consumed her had as the final sight was that of splinter by her side whimpering,

Silent was just standing in a black void with nothingness around her, she started to hear hoof steps in front of her till a silhouette of a tall slender pony walking towards her "hello little one, there is no need to fear me, you see little one you are lucky for my time has come to an end but you, you will take what I have lost and use it as you please, I had powers that would put Celestia to shame but there is one thing I ask of you in return"

Silent just barely processing what is happening "I want you to kill Celestia because I see there is darkness in your heart, that is why you were able to pick up the midnight diamond, and that is also why I am giving you this power" Silent just starts to look down into the void, she then looks at the pony "only on one condition" the slender pony just tilts her head "and that is" Silent took a minute "what is your name" the pony let out a laugh "me my little pony is nightmare moon and also as fair warning you will come out different, you will become an alicorn" before Silent could say a word the void gave way to light as she came too

Silent opened her eyes to see a familiar timber wolf sitting by her side, she laid there for a few more minutes till she got the strength to stand, she slowly rose to her hooves and looked at her body, she still had her same colors, horn, hooves, wings, tail, ey… "WINGS!" she screamed at the top off her lungs, at the sudden act of shock her wings fan out, they are a little larger than an average pony at her age, she just stared at her wings and touched them lightly to make sure they were real and as soon as she made contact she felt a shiver go up her spine conforming that they are real

Soon Silent got use to the thought of having wings and even the thought of flight made her kind of giddy to learn till another couple of thoughts crossed her mind 'I have to kill Celestia, What will others say when another alicorn is seen walking around' her thoughts were pushed aside till she learns how to fly,

"I guess tomorrow is a new day for sure" she walked to her oak tree and got ready for sleep, she laid her head down and drifted off to sleep, thinking about what is to come, and why this pony named nightmare moon gave her this power and what she will be capable, she decided that Ponyville would be a good place to start tomorrow

* * *

**Tell me what yall thought of my story and if it is good enough for yall**


End file.
